In the current SmartLanding™ algorithm by Honeywell, Inc., a “Too Fast” threshold cannot be less than 30 knots (kts) above a reference speed (VREF). In some aircraft installations (such as Boeing) the SmartLanding™ function does not receive the wind/gust information. Therefore, the “Too Fast” function needs to add 20 kts to VREF plus another 10 kts technical error value. Because of this limitation, the aircraft has to fly at very high speed to be able to trigger the “Too Fast” alert.
As shown in FIG. 1, the VREF is 124 kts. Thus, the aircraft's speed needs to exceed 154 kts before a “Too Fast” alert is triggered. FIG. 1 represents a condition with little or no headwind/gust. However, no alert is generated even though the aircraft's actual speed is 149 kts which is quite a bit higher than a bug setting speed (˜129 kts).